


Любовь-цветок

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Get, Other, Ratings: G, Romance, Unrequited Love, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Символом каждого отряда является цветок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь-цветок

Говорят, что любовь растет в сердце, словно цветок. 

Кто-то случайно роняет в твое сердце маленькое зернышко, оно бухнет, напитывается влагой и пускает робкие корешки и нежные листики. Чувство растет, крепнет, питаясь соками сердца, а после расцветает. Пышным сочным цветом. 

Момо всегда думала, что эта легенда какая-то неправильная. Ведь любовь — это прекрасное чувство, которое может быть настолько сильным, что будет длиться долго и долго, почти вечность. А цветение любого растения слишком кратковременно. Возможно, есть любовь похожая на лилии — она настолько совершенна, что кажется ненастоящей, ее аромат резок и дурманит. И любовь-кактус. Она вся колючая, ранит, ее сложно разглядеть под толстой кожицей, зато ей не страшны любые невзгоды и засухи — она простоит дольше всех и выдержит все. 

Ее собственная любовь похожа на ландыш. 

Белые резные колокольчики качаются на тонком стебельке, поворачивая к солнцу широкие листья. Ландыш кажется хрупким, нежным... его душистый запах пропитывает все помещения, оседает в душе, тревожит своей сладостью. 

Словно только появившийся на свет росток, который тянется к солнцу, она тянулась всем своим существом к капитану, расцветая от его доброты, упиваясь его теплом. Ее любовь была хрупкой и нежной, она опьяняла ее дурманом грез и сладостью несбывшейся мечты, все сильнее и сильнее прорастая в ее сердце, оплетая его своими корнями и выпивая душу до капли. Рядом с капитаном Айзеном все теряло свое значение. 

Она никогда не сомневалась в нем. 

Да и как можно сомневаться в своем капитане? Как цветок может сомневаться в своем солнце? 

Вот только солнце обернулось луной — пустой, холодной и безжизненной.

Ей было всегда интересно — капитан Ичимару, который раньше был ее лейтенантом, он чувствует что-нибудь похожее? Чувствуют ли нечто подобное другие лейтенанты к своим капитанам? И... росла ли когда-нибудь любовь-цветок в сердце самого капитана Айзена? 

Когда она впервые встречает капитана Хирако, когда он говорит, что теперь будет снова командовать пятым отрядом и сделает из них, оболтусов, нормальных шинигами, она понимает что да — росла. 

Потому что, любой капитан — это солнце для своего лейтенанта. Ведь не зря символом каждого отряда является цветок, чье изображение они носят на своих шевронах. У всех эта любовь разная. Календула у Киры-куна, вишня у Абараи-куна, нарциссы у Матсумото-сан и колокольчики у Исанэ-сан. 

Ее собственная любовь похожа на ландыш. 

Ведь ландыши — ядовитые цветы.


End file.
